


Stay With Me

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: http://mogulstuck.tumblr.com/post/17740099653/evil-laugh-so-this-happened</p>
<p>Whoops I have a million other things to write, and I write angsty porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

On occasion Dave would find it in himself to perform the simple tasks of humanity. He would drag himself out of bed to grab a shower, stuff a piece of toast or two down his throat, even play a video game. And there were a few occasions he would enjoy himself. He could smile a little at the ironic t.v. shows that Gamzee always used to love, Jerry Springer and the like. He would pick up a spare horn and toss it in the garbage with the others and not feel like he was going to vomit afterwards. And he could be happy for a few hours. But as always it would sink back in. That Gamzee was really gone. And not coming back. And sometimes it really hurt when he would glance at the mirror and see a pair of glassy indigo eyes staring back. But when he would look again they were never there. And each time it shook the Knight of Time to his very core.

It was pills that had done it, one of the doctors told him so at the hospital. He could hear people whisper around him about depression, disappointment, and how many of the drugs the troll had ingested. And no matter how often Dave told himself the whispers weren't there, he couldn't believe it. They were always there.  
Alone on his bed, the human buried his thoughts and hoped to rid his feelings in the best way he could. Moving on. It had been close to three months since it happened; and it was time to buck up Strider.

He kept his glasses on. He always kept his glasses on now, never took them off for anything aside from sleep and a shower. Even around the apartment the shades were perfectly plastered to his face, obstructing anyone from seeing the look of pain in his eyes. If his Matesprit wasn't around to see his eyes, no one would. His shirt stayed on as well as he shimmed himself out of his pants, one foot still halfway trapped in the cloth. It was so familiar that way, it was real this way.

He rucked his shirt up and held the hem between his teeth, forcing his eyes to stay open as his hand started to move. And for a single moment he felt like he could feel a persistent heat pressed to his back. Grey hands slithered around his waist, pumping him in the same fashion as they always had. It was so real and it wasn't, it was comforting and it was ripping his heart out, but he couldn't stop. Dave felt teeth grazing over his shoulder, a black mop of unruly hair obstructing the eyes of goldenrod and indigo from view, goat-like horns protruding from the mess.

And it was real. For a single moment, Gamzee Makara was behind him and jerking him off, whispering dark and filthy things into his ear, knowing how it drove the younger Strider crazy. The old familiar pleasant sting of claws dragging across his hips and he brought his legs up closer, spreading them a little wider. He was so close, and he was gasping for breath as his and Gamzee's hand moved in perfect sync and time together.  
"G-Gamzee…" Dave whispered between clenched teeth, the fabric of his shirt muffling his voice. "Gamzee please.."

Just like that he stopped moving his hand and it was over. He stopped himself just at the point of climax, his shirt dropping down as he sucked in a noise that was most certainly not a sob, thank you very much, and looked over his shoulder. "Gamzee?" He called out.  
"Gamzee?" He tried again.

Silently the Strider sighed and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand, slowly dragging his pants back up and curling up on the bed in a small and trembling ball. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it without the Capricorn.

And as much as the human hated to admit it, he needed Gamzee as much as Gamzee had needed him.


End file.
